Dark Diaries
by Screamarie
Summary: *CH. 4 UP* I put pg because there is abuse. When Rei cleans up Kai's room he finds some rather disturbing diaries that let's Rei a little into Kai's past.
1. He kept diaries?

Summary: While looking cleaning out his boyfriend Kai's room (against Kai's wishes) Rei finds some old diaries. He finds horrors within. Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. If I did Max wouldn't have freckles and you would know where the hell Kenny's eyes are. Warnings: Yaoi. Bad words. Abuse and other things like that. Date: Sometime in 2003 "."=speech '.'=thought /./=diary entry  
  
Dark Diaries  
  
Rei's POV  
  
Rei walked into Kai's bedroom. "What a mess." He said. It wasn't really too bad it's just there was a lot of dirty clothes littering the floor and crap like that. Kai had claimed that he knew where everything thing was in his room. To clean it he wouldn't be able to find anything. Rei had just snorted at his comments said he was lazy and left it at that. That's why he had planned this secret clean up job while Kai was away at work. Rei had threatened to do it for awhile but Kai had passed it off as a false threat.  
  
Kai now lived with his love Rei. After turning 18 there wasn't anything that his Grandfather Hiwatari could really do to keep his grandson with him. But he didn't really want to keep him around. Kai was getting very rebellious and hard to control. He was an older man now not suited for the things he used to do and he was also becoming sick. Kai had known but had not cared as Hiwatari had not cared when he became sick with child illness. In fact, he hoped the man rotted in his bed for treating him as a puppet for so many years.  
  
Kai had then gained an apartment with Rei. With their two salaries they were able to keep it and buy food and other things needed. They were a great couple and hardly ever fought. It was strange that their extremely different personalities would end up in love. Rei looked around and wondered where to begin. Might as well grab the clothes and trash from the floor he decided and started throwing clothes into the hamper and trash in the bin. When finished the room looked a lot better. But it wasn't finished. He started to pick up junk that Kai had left amongst the floor.  
  
When finished with that he stared at the room. "Perfect." It looked better than ever. He then realized something. There was more trash and clothes and junk under his bed. Rei groaned loudly and got on his stomach and started to pull things out. When he got a good enough pile he would put it in the bin, hamper, someplace amongst the room, or if he wasn't sure in a save for later pile that Kai could pick through when he got home.  
  
He was about in the middle under the bed when he pulled out a small black leather truck. It wasn't locked and Rei wondered what it was. He looked around himself as if he was expecting Kai to jump out and say I caught you. When he didn't he thought, 'Just a peek. A peek won't hurt anything.' He then opened the truck to find a small gray koala bear and a stack of diaries. He picked up the small stuffed animal and held it in his hands. The thing had a missing eye and had two shreds threw it as if someone had taken a knife to it.  
  
He placed it beside him and then took out the diaries. Each one had on the front in black marker Property of Kai. Each had a date upon the front and they were stacked in oldest to youngest written form. He picked up the top one and opened it to the first.  
  
/October 31st 1990.  
Hooray I'm 7 years old today. My mommy and daddy got me a dairy and small kola bear for my birthday. It's so cute. Mommy says I should write in it every day. This way I can remember what's happened to me. Just write what happened that day she said. Especially if something important happens. Well I'm going to go outside and play. Bye, bye./  
  
'How cute. He kept diaries.' He flipped to another page and started to read.  
  
/December 8th 1990.  
Mommy isn't feeling to well. Daddy said that she's sick. He took her to the doctor and he said she had to stay for awhile. I haven't been able to see her today. Daddy said tomorrow I can. He said I can bring her some flowers and I can tell her to get better quick. But daddy seems so sad. I don't understand why. I went downstairs when I heard some noise. I peeked into mommy and daddy's bedroom and there was daddy sitting on his bed crying. I went in and asked him why he was crying. All he said was for me to go back to bed. I'm tired now I think I better go to sleep. Bye, bye./  
  
Rei flipped to the next page. The page was had crinkles on it and some of the writing was smudged as if it had gotten wet.  
  
/January 10th 1991.  
Mommy has died. I'm not exactly sure what the means. Daddy said that it's where people go to a sleep where they will never ever wake up. He dressed me up in a black suit and took me to what he called a funeral home. He said that we needed to go to her funeral to pay last respects. I'm not sure what all happened but I do remember a big brown box being put in the ground. I'm going to sleep. Bye, bye./  
  
'His father knew his wife was going to die didn't he? Poor Kai.' Rei thought as he flipped for another page.  
  
/ April 10th 1991.  
Nanny came to me today and said my daddy was dead too. Said it was grief that took him but I don't know what that means. I didn't cry when I heard like I did mommy. I just sat there. Nanny has been up trying to get me to talk or to eat but I don't feel like it. Who's going to tuck me in bed tonight? Or ever again. I want my mommy. I want my daddy. I was alone now. Did mommy and daddy not like me? I don't know. Bye, bye./  
  
'Kai lost both his parents. One not too long after the other. That's terrible.' Rei flipped again.  
  
/May 2nd 1991.  
I've been living with nanny since daddy died. She said my parents didn't have a will so they have to decide who gets to be my new guardian. Nanny said that my grandfather is probably who I'm going to go live with. I had never met my grandfather. I wonder what he is like. Mommy and daddy had never mentioned them. Nanny said that it shouldn't be too much longer. She got me a new diary today because I've almost filled this one up. Now nanny has told me to go to bed. Bye, bye./  
  
There wasn't anything left important in that book. He grabbed the next one.  
  
/May 27th 1991.  
Nanny was right I've been brought to live with grandfather. I haven't actually seen him yet all I've seen is a man called Peadmont. He's been showing me around since I came here. He made me a dinner and sent me to bed but he didn't tuck me in. I'm sitting here with my koala bear. Well I better go to bed now. Tomorrow I get to meet grandfather. Bye, bye./  
  
'Bet that went over well.' Rei thought and turned to the very next page.  
  
/May 28th 1991.  
I hate grandfather. I was holding my koala when I met him. He said that stuffed animals were for childish little girls. I said I didn't care mommy gave this to me. He told me to give it too him. When I didn't he grabbed it away from me and took it into another room and told me not to move. He came back and gave the koala bear back with two cuts in it. He dropped it on the floor and left. I loved my koala and now it's destroyed. Bye, bye./  
  
Rei flipped through he books until Kai was 9. Nothing really happened except his grandfather's unkind words. A sickness that only Peadmont helped him through and nothing much else. Until.  
  
/October 31st 1993.  
Grandfather hurt me today. He made me bleed. He cut up my back with a knife. He found a blank diary that Peadmont gave me and burned it. He told me to stop writing in diaries. He said if I didn't throw them away he would use them to light his fire in his study. Peadmont gave me a black trunk to put them in to hide. He said to be careful and to never write in a diary ever again. So this is my entry. Bye, Bye./  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kai said behind him with a smirk. He then noticed what was in my hand and stared at me mouth agape. He came to me and fell to his knees. "You weren't meant to read these." He said to me.  
"I kind of figured that."  
"How far did you read?" He asked taking the book.  
"I read different parts. It's all very sad Kai. I wish I could have been there for you." I reached out a hand to caress his face but he pulled away.  
"It's nothing." He said shrugging. But his cool tone didn't cover up the tear starting down his face. I placed a hand beneath his chin and made him look to me. I kissed the tear away tasting the saltiness of it.  
"No, it's not nothing. It's a part of you and I want to know everything about you." I gave him a small kiss on the lips. He then broke down from my kind words and leaned in to place his head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him and he wrapped his around me. "I love you Kai. I want to help you to feel again. So you aren't so lonely. I want to make whatever happened to you back then not hurt you. I love you Kai and I want to protect you." It was a step for him and for me. Now we are on our way to understanding each other. We were going to be just fine.  
  
Well what did you think? Intended to be a one shot but I might expand if I get enough reviews that want me to. I hope you enjoyed reading it as I enjoyed writing it. R/R please. Bye bye and thanks for reading.  
Screamarie. 


	2. Tell me Kai!

Disclaimer: I do not Beyblade. If I did Rei and Kai would be together in the series. Warning: Just like before. "..."=Speech duh '...'=Thought  
  
Dark Diaries Chapter 2  
  
Kai had cried himself to sleep earlier. Rei had held onto him the whole time cried saying calming little nothings. When Kai was deep in sleep Rei picked him up and brought him into the living room where he laid him down with Kai's head in his lap. Rei stared down at his calm peaceful face and ran fingers through his hair. 'He's so beautiful.' He thought. 'If he could have been raised better,' Rei wondered 'what Kai would be like?'  
  
'Poor Kai. You've had it so hard. I knew that Hiwitari wasn't being a great grandfather but I didn't think that he beat my poor little Kai. My little Kai. It was something I often called him now. He often gave me a glare for that name but it was really just an act. I knew deep down he loved my nickname for him. How could Hiwitari hurt you? You're so amazing Kai. You've lived through so much.' Rei kissed his forehead.  
  
Kai started to stir. He opened his eyes and looked to Rei. He blinked a couple of times and he then sat up. "How are you feeling?" Rei asked as Kai pinched the bridge of his nose.  
  
"I have headache." Kai said. Rei stood up.  
  
"Stay here I believe I have a remedy for that." Rei walked to the kitchen and went to a cabinet. He got out two mugs and placed a nice amount of water in them. Looking through another cabinet Rei got out some mini marshmallows and two packages of cocoa. It hadn't been long after he got with Kai that Rei had realized Kai had a sweet tooth for cocoa. It was one of the things Rei thought so cute about Kai. Rei sometimes was able to use Kai's love of chocolate against him. Rei placed the cups into the microwave and waited.  
  
Course Kai had used it against Rei a couple of times. Rei loved chocolate almost as much as Kai did. They had to restock on cocoa every few weeks. Especially now that it was winter. It was odd how the two of them were almost completely different but they were stuck to each other like glue. The microwave beeped and Rei took the hot cocoa and poured it into the cups. After placing marshmallows in each he lifted the cups and brought them back to the living room. He placed one mug in front of Kai's face. Kai looked up saw it and stared for a moment. Then smiled and took the cup.  
  
'He knows me so well.' Kai said and turned his eyes to the window. It was snowing lazily outside. He shivered. It reminded him of.'No!' Kai thought and turned his eyes to his cup. He took a sip and let the liquid heat fill his mouth. It was so warm and tasted so good. 'Kind of like Rei.' Kai thought to himself with another smile. When Kai sat back he pulled Rei over to where he was leaning against Kai. "I love you Rei." Kai said. Rei looked up at him.  
  
It wasn't the first time he had heard it. But usually he had only heard it after Rei had said it. Kai didn't often express his feelings except for anger and annoyment. Rei smiled softly. "I could love no one other Kai." Kai entwined his free fingers with Rei's.  
  
"Rei why did you have to look at those diaries? Those were things that I wanted to put in the past. I didn't want you to know anything about them." Kai said. Rei sat up and setting his cup down he looked Kai in the face.  
  
"Kai those are things I need to know. So I can understand you. Not only so I can understand but because I want to know everything about you. The good and the bad. I want to know you. Please Kai tell me what happened after that last diary entry."  
  
Rei sat watching Kai stare at the brown liquid in hand. "Are you sure?" he asked. When Rei nodded he said, "Get comfortable it's a long story." When Rei was settled again against Kai again Kai started. "After that last entry things went downhill. My grandfather started beating me more and more. Just asking one wrong question it could set him off. He found different ways to torture me that way the pain would never be the same. It would always be fresh new pain."  
  
"I stopped writing in diaries until I realized that grandfather was a very important man. Important men don't stay home for very long before they disappear again. That was when I wrote. When he was gone I could get away with almost murder as long as I stayed out of the servants way. They didn't care what I did just as long as I didn't bother them or rat on them. A silent agreement that if you keep your mouth shut so will I. I got another diary from one of the maids who felt sorry for me. She told me to use it well. I promised that I would never tell grandfather where I had gotten it from. I never did. Peadmont often advised me to stop writing but I didn't. I just had to be careful that grandfather didn't find out."  
  
"I kept a lot of secrets from him as he did me. And I always had to do twice than my best. If I didn't then it meant to be hurt. I remember one time I failed a school exam. I was tutored and my tutor gave me an exam. I failed it completely. My grandfather said I was as dumb as a dog. He asked is that what you want to be a dog. I had no answer for him so he yelled then I'll treat you as such. He stripped me of my clothing and put a dog collar on my neck and chained me out in the backyard. I stayed there the whole night. It was the middle of winter. In the morning my grandfather told Peadmont to bring me in. Peadmont did and he realized I had a severe case of the flu. My grandfather didn't care. He left for another business trip. All the servants helped me by collecting money and Peadmont took me to the doctor. The hospital didn't ask many questions. After that I helped out the servants in any way I could. They saved me. Grandfather never found out about it."  
  
'I can't believe it. I told him something I hate to even remember. The very thing I told myself not to remember not even 10 minutes ago, the thing that the snow reminded me of, I told him.' Kai thought. 'I really can tell him anything.'  
  
"After that I had pretty much lost any will to defy him because he didn't care if I lived or died. It wouldn't have taken much for him to kill me. So I obeyed. Then Grandfather got this crazy idea. He was going to steal bit-beasts and then sell them. Bits-beasts when sold cost a lot of money. My grandfather only wanted one thing in life: power. Money meant power. More money more power. The maid that had given me another diary had also bought me a beyblade for my birthday. My grandfather caught me using it and found I was pretty good. He beat me until I agreed to help him steal bit-beasts. From then on I was either training to be better at it. If he ever checked up on me and he didn't think I was working to my fullest it meant a brutal beating. So I did what I he wanted to stay alive."  
  
"He found out how great the power was of Tyson, Max, and your bit- beasts were and got me placed on the Blade Breakers. So I would have an easy way to get to your bit-beasts. He wanted me to wait awhile to get them to trust me so they may not blame me. But I realized that you and the others.well you were the closet thing I had to friends. Even Tyson. Plus, there was you. You were the first to accept me. I fell for you the first time I saw you but of course I didn't let it show. I wasn't stupid. Grandfather would have hated to find out his grandson was gay. I didn't want to lose what little I had. So I started to lie to grandfather. Telling him different excuses for why I couldn't get the bit-beasts. He believed me."  
  
"Then everything took a rather unfortunate turn. Grandfather came home far too soon from a business trip. I wasn't expecting to see him for another two or three days. He went straight to my bedroom and didn't even knock. He found me writing in my diary. On that very page I had written about how much I had fallen for you. He read it and then threw it into the fire. I had screamed no and went to the fire and tried to save the diary. Instead all I did was burn the tops of my hands." Kai then proceeded in removing the red gloves that Rei had never seen him without. On the tops of both his hands were scared tissue of skin. Burned skin. Rei took Kai's hands in his and started to rub the tops of his hands with his thumbs.  
  
"Oh Kai." Kai took his hands back. Ai took a deep breath and started again.  
  
"I wore the gloves so I didn't have to remember. I didn't want to have to see them and remember what happened. How I got them. My grandfather had kicked me and said if I even thought about you in that way again then I wasn't going to live to see my next birthday. I never wrote about it again but that didn't mean I didn't think it. Then you admitted that you liked me too. I told you the truth because I didn't want to hurt you. Then we started our relationship in secret. It went on like that for a long time. Then he started getting old and weaker. I got older and stronger. He didn't have much control over me anymore. Then he got sick and then there was nothing to stop me. I left and got an apartment with you. Now my grandfather is in the hospital. He'll die soon. It doesn't take a genius to realize that."  
  
Kai had started to shed tears as he finished telling Rei of what had happened to him. It was just like before. Unshed tears being shed. These tears were something that Kai hadn't been able to shed and now they came at full force. Rei felt for his little one. He pulled Kai in his lap and rocked his crying boyfriend like a child. "Are you going to go see him Kai?" Rei asked. "It's a terrible thought to die alone." He said. Kai then sat for a moment in thought as his tears still fell. He looked up at Rei then looked back down again.  
  
Just a Note last chapter I put Rei's POV. Well that was wrong. I started to write it in Rei's POV BUT I decided to put it in third. I forgot to erase that. So sorry. Then at the end I had it in Rei's POV. You must think I'm really stupid. That's because I am. So sorry. I think I got it all into third person POV. If I didn't SORRY. Anyways I'm probably only going to have one more chapter which will be in Kai's POV. I know that for sure. Well it's 1 in da morning I have 3 semester exams tomorrow so goodnight. Oh R/R please. Love ya.  
  
Screamarie. 


	3. Why are you here?

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade yatta yatta yatta  
  
Warning: Nothing new  
  
"..."=Speech  
  
'...'=Thought  
  
Dark Diaries  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kai's POV  
  
I entered the tall building. I had been standing outside with Rei for the last 15 minutes making sure I wanted to go in. I had then sighed and walked ahead. Entering the building it looked like any ordinary hospital. There were white walls, floor, and ceiling. Gray metal elevator doors. Stairs beside the elevators and a reception desk along with a waiting room, wheel chairs, people, and nurses were some of the things in sight. I headed for the reception desk where a nurse was talking on the telephone. She hung up with a goodbye and then turned her attention to me.  
  
"Can I help you sir?" She asked with a smile.  
  
"I need a room number under the name Hiwitari." I told her. She searched through a databank on the computer and gave me the number. 516. I thanked her and headed for the stairs. Yes, the elevators would have been faster but to tell the truth I wasn't really in a hurry.  
  
I felt somewhere deep inside my mind that grandfather was going to die today. Something else told me he was up in his room thinking the same thing too. I reached the second staircase and started on the next flight. When I had reached the third floor where they kept hospital patients I started searching down the hall. 512, 513, 514, 515, 516. Under the number was the name Hiwitari. I stood there for I don't know how long just staring at the door. I knocked.  
  
"Come in." I heard my grandfather called. He sounded as impatient as ever. I entered the room. "Hey old man." I said.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" was the first thing he said to me.  
  
"Believe me, if it wasn't for what little conscience I have I wouldn't be here." I went over to the side of his bed where I set down some flowers on the table beside him. "Didn't think you'd want a teddy bear." I said. He smirked.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"Is that all you have to say to me?" I asked. He was steadily pissing me off.  
  
"Since when have you become so sensitive?" He asked. I grabbed a chair and sat down.  
  
"I haven't just figured you might show some appreciation. I didn't have to show up you know. I have a lot of other things I could be doing right about now."  
  
"Have something planned with that neko-boy of yours?"  
  
"His name is Rei and I don't own him."  
  
"Touchy." His expression then changed. One of a serious kind. "Do you really love that boy?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, he is everything to me." I wasn't going to try and explain my love of Rei to him. He stared at me for a moment then shook his head.  
  
"I don't understand you boy."  
  
"Who said I understood you old man."  
  
"So what are you doing here? Looking for answers? Like why did I beat the crap out of you?" he asked.  
  
"No not really but it would be nice to know."  
  
"Well then I'll tell you. Believe me boy I don't have a care in the world for you. Neither did I for your father. The only thing I really wanted was an heir. I wanted someone to take over once I died. I beat you so then that way you would be just as cold and mean as me. I wanted things to stay the same after I died." He said. I had often wondered if that was why he did it. Guess I got my answer. "I wanted you to be tough. You can't be soft if you're in a position like mine."  
  
"Seems your plan backfired."  
  
"Yes, I guess so. I thought I had broken your will. Thought you had lost your fire. Maybe you did for awhile. But those teammates of yours...they must have given back your spirit. Especially that neko-boy."  
  
"I've already told you his name is Rei." I said.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said sarcastically. "Boy why are you here? It's obvious you don't like me."  
  
"If I give answer you will you answer my question?" I asked. He nodded and so I said, "The reason why I'm here is because of something Rei said. He said it's a terrible thought to die alone. It made me think. Both my parents died. Alone. They died without me. I wasn't given the chance to say goodbye. Now you're about to die and well even though I hate you with every single fiber of my being no one should have to die alone. You and I both know your going to die soon. Today in fact. And you're as much afraid of that as any other person on the Earth. Don't deny it." I sighed. "I figured maybe it someone was here to see you off that it might not be as scary." He nodded. He understood that. "Now as for my question: are you glad I came here? Tell me the truth for once."  
  
He sighed. He lay in that bed staring down for about 5 minutes before he opened his mouth then closed it again. He then looked up. "Yes, Kai I am." I sat there in shock. He had never called me by my first name. Ever. If he wanted my attention he called me boy. (A/N I don't know if Voltaire ever really did call his grandson by his name in the series or not but this is my story so nyah =P) "I don't understand you. I don't care about you and I certainly don't love you Kai but I am glad you came. To tell the truth I've actually been pretty scared. I've been hoping that you would come. No one else has. I doubted you would come though. I wouldn't blame you if you hadn't. I'm glad you came Kai." His voice was getting weaker and it was almost time. We both knew that. With questions answered there wasn't really much to keep him here. "It's almost time now but you know that already. Thank you for being here Kai."  
  
"Goodbye Grandfather." He smiled a little then his eyes closed, his body became limp, and his chest stopped moving. He was gone. For good. I had never actually called him grandfather before. No one called him by his name. Hiwitari and old man was how he had been remembered by most. It must have been a small shock to him for me to call him grandfather. Voltaire Hiwitari would never be remembered as a nice guy. He wouldn't even be remembered as Voltaire. Just rich pain in the ass Hiwitari.  
  
I stared down at him. His lifeless body looked calm and peaceful. I pulled the white sheet over his face and placed the flowers I had brought on his chest. I stood there for I don't how much longer. I still hated the man make no mistake about it and he still hated me but we had an understanding. Not one of what we did and why just an understanding of our questions were answered and we could be at peace. We now had a...forgiveness for each other. And an apology. It's hard to explain. We were not enemies anymore we were now friends. No not friends just acquaintances. Acquaintances that had passed by each other in life. I guess that's the best way to put it.  
  
I stepped out of the room and went back down the stairs. Rei was waiting for me just outside. Once outside he looked at me and smiled. "Is he gone?" He asked. I nodded and then we strolled down the sidewalk in the snow side by side. "What did you say to him?" He asked me.  
  
"In short goodbye." I told him. He took my hand in his.  
  
"That's nice."  
  
Well that's the end of that. At least for now. I don't know if I'll keep on writing to this. I have summer coming up so I might just be so bored I'll add more to this. Well I hoped you like this chapter as much as the last. As for the name Voltaire as one of my reviewers pointed out I actually knew that but I didn't figure they would call him Voltaire. Plus, it's pretty much just habit for me to call adults by their last name. Just thought I would explain that. Well it's one in the morning again I have my last two semester exams tomorrow so I better go to bed. Summer vacation here I come. =) Love ya.  
  
Screamarie. 


	4. IMPORTANT NOTE YOU DECIDE

HEY ALL YOU KAIxREI FANS! Well I've been thinking. (There's a miracle.) I realized that in this story all I have is some rather sad stuff happening. Nothing really you know happy. So what I've decided is to let you decide something. I have a lot of extra time on my hands now that school is out and well if u would like I will write an extra chapter of a Christmas day with Kai and Rei I might even have the other boys visit I don't know. So e-mail me review it whatever just tell me do you want it or not. Love Ya,  
  
Screamarie. 


	5. A strange but loving family

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade this is getting annoying but whatever. I think you got the speech and thought by now. YOU ASKED FOR IT SO HERE IT IS. ENJOY.  
  
Dark Diaries  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Rei's POV  
  
I woke up that morning with a yawn. My pajamas felt warm with all the snow blowing around outside. I looked down beside me and there was Kai. He was sleeping peacefully. He had had such a hard time the last few days. I wondered if I should let him sleep still. No, he would want to be woken up. I leaned down and brushed my lips against his. He moved a little. He looked so cute. I caressed his face and he started to stir. He rubbed a fist against his eye. 'Like a little child' I thought.  
  
He hands weren't covered. Even before Kai and I had gotten together he had always worn his gloves if he wasn't wearing them he wrapped his hands with cloth. He had never explained why until a few days ago. He was hiding scars that he didn't want me to know about. Scars his grandfather had given him. But this time he had taken off the gloves and did not have them wrapped. He had slept with me in my room last night. I watched him as Kai opened his eyes then and smiled a sleepy, lopsided smile. I smiled back at him.  
  
"Merry Christmas sunshine." I said to him.  
  
"Merry Christmas." He said to me. "What time is it?" He asked. I looked to the digital clock.  
  
"8 in the morning. Come on let's get up."  
  
"Why can't we just stay here in this nice warm bed all day long?" He asked.  
  
"It's a nice temptation but we have that party to go to tonight. I promised."  
  
"YOU promised. I didn't even say a simple yes. YOU have to go. I have nothing to do with it." He said to me turning over and facing me with his back. I spooned up against him putting my chin on his shoulder.  
  
"You wouldn't make me go alone." I said.  
  
"Says who?" I sat up and hit him. He smirked. I got up and went into the kitchen. I grabbed a pitcher and filled it halfway with ice cold water. I then came back into the room. I grabbed the blanket he was using and pulled it down. He wore nothing but some socks and a pair of black boxers. He opened one eye and saw me with the large amount of cold water. "You wouldn't!" He said.  
  
"Says who?" I said mocking him and poured it onto his almost naked body. Before I even finished pouring it he jumped from the bed the plastic pitcher went flying and he tackled me to the ground. Kai started to tickle my sides. I laughed and laughed as tears started to collect on my eyes.  
  
"Say uncle." He told me. I tried to endure but about half a minute later I yelled uncle over and over until he finally stopped. He then stopped and pulled his knees to his chest and started shivering. "You know that was cold."  
  
"That was the intention." I said sitting up and sitting in front of him folding my legs beneath me. He stuck his tongue out at me. I felt lucky. Kai would never show this side to any one but me. I got close and licked at his nose once and he smiled. "You better go take a hot shower you're still wet and I don't want you getting sick."  
  
He sat there shivering for a little longer as I stood up then he asked, "Want to join me?"  
  
"There's another nice temptation but no. I have to make some breakfast." I told him. He sighed shrugged and then stood up heading for the bathroom. I then returned to the kitchen. What to make for breakfast? Some toast? Yeah that would be good. Eggs and sausage. Yum sounds good don't you think? I started on that and by the time Kai got out of the shower I had a nice breakfast made for us both and a cup of hot cocoa set by each plate.  
  
Kai came to the kitchen in a pair of black pants and a black sweater. He often still wore the baggy blue pants and that the black skin tight shirt but every now and then he would wear something else. Like today. It made him look rather handsome. He sat down and took a fork and started in on the eggs.  
  
"Delicious as ever Rei." He told me through a mouth full of eggs. (Can't you just imagine a cute little Kai in all black speaking around some tasty scrambled eggs with a smile on his face? I certainly can.) I smiled and started on my own plate. We finished our food and then he went into the living room. I followed after him after clearing the table. When I went in he was standing there looking at the tree. It was glowing bright with a large star on top. I came over and hugged him from behind laying my head on his shoulder again. "It's beautiful. We never had a Christmas tree at the mansion." He said placing his arms over mine.  
  
"So are you going to go with me?" I asked him. He sighed but nodded. I gave me a squeeze. "Thank you, Kai."  
  
They day progressed and soon it was about 5:45 pm and it was time for the party. I had pulled on some blue jeans and a white sweater. Earlier that day Kai had said I should have my hair down. He said that it looked brilliant that way but I had said it's too easy for it to get in the way. He had shrugged and left me to get ready. We were now walking down a street with snow about us. It was strange this winter it hardly seemed to stop snowing.  
  
We stopped in front of another apartment building and headed for a certain room. Max and Tyson had long since become a couple. Even before Kai or I had admitted feelings for each other. Kenny had been the only straight one out of the bunch and had gotten with the lovely Emily. I use the term lovely very loosely. Everybody seemed to have a love interest these days.  
  
Kai rang the doorbell and the perky happy face of Max opened the door. "Hey guys we've been waiting for you."  
  
"Hope we're not late." I said. Kai was carrying a small sack filled with the goodies for our friends. 'Kind of like a mean skinny Santa Claus' I thought to myself with an inside laugh. Kai had already placed his steely mask on. We entered the party. There was Christmas music playing, the TV was on but just about muted, a brightly tree was in the corner, and as everybody stood and talked Dizzy was set on a table talking to whom ever came by.  
  
Kenny came over. After some greetings that Kai didn't take part in I asked, "So where's Emily?"  
  
"She had a bit of a cold. She didn't want to get anyone infected." I nodded. Kenny had changed over the years. Now he was tall, lean, and with much smaller glasses. He was wore the same green tie as always a white button up shirt and gray slacks. His hair was still wild and crazy but you were now able to tell that he had eyes.  
  
Tyson too had lost weight and was almost a tall enough guy to rival Kai. He still had his cap that was his trademark and much longer hair. Today he wore blue jeans and a red sweater. His love Max had actually cut his hair. A green sweater and orange pants well it made him look a lot the same. He was still hyper as ever and had taken over his dad's hobby shop.  
  
Kai retreated to a corner all alone of course as Tyson approached me. "I swear Rei how you stand that guy living with you is beyond me." Tyson and Kai had never really reached an agreement of you leave me alone I'll leave you alone. They were still often speaking rudely of each other. Kind of like brothers.  
  
"I wish you would give it a rest for one party." I told him. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"The guy is like a something out of a horror movie. He's paler than a ghost and his social skills are something to rival that of a zombie's." I chuckled a little.  
  
"That's because you don't know him. Besides it's hard for him to be nice like you and me. He prefers to be left alone and if he has to be a pain in the ass to get that he will." I explained to him. He looked doubtful but shrugged and left it at that.  
  
The night began. We sang Christmas carols, and enjoyed a nice Christmas dinner, played a couple of board games, and now we talked of what we had been doing these days. Kai had pretty much stayed in a corner all night long or if he actually did join the rest of us he was just sitting and staring at different things. Then the worst thing that could happen to Kai was that all eyes were on him. Max looked to Kai and said, "I heard about you're grandfather. I'm sorry." Max said.  
  
"Truth be told I can't say I am." Kai said. The others looked shocked.  
  
"He's your grandfather and you don't even care that he died?" Tyson shouted.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business Tyson but no I don't care." Kai said. Tyson stood up and looked about to smack Kai. Max leaped up and grabbed him.  
  
"Calm down Tyson." Max said. Max then whispered into his ear. Tyson stood stock still as he listened, blushed, and then sat down sighing looking defeated. 'Seems Tyson and Max have some plans for the night.' I thought another mental laughed playing in my head. I looked out the corner of my eye to see Kai's head down with a smirk that he was hiding.  
  
Then it came time for presents. From Kai and I Kenny got a brand new book on computer sciences that he was now flipping through, Max we gave a him a new puzzle seeing as puzzles were now a hobby for him, and as for Tyson we gave him some new white and blue shoes. We received in turn from Kenny a plant growing kit which I couldn't exactly think of an explanation as to why he choose this certain gift but all well.  
  
Then came the gift from Max and Tyson. Max left and came back with a box with holes. He handed it to Kai. "Open it." Max said. Kai stared at the box for a moment then slowly opened the box. Inside was a little calico kitten asleep on the bottom of the box.  
  
"We've been calling her Zelda. She's had all of her shots and she's been neutered. She's actually pretty sweet." Tyson said.  
  
The little kitten awoke and stretched. She then sat down and stared up at Kai. "Meow." She said. (Sorry to interrupt again but can't you just imagine a kind of confused look on Kai's face staring down at a cute kitten who's staring back up at him.) Zelda then lifted herself up onto her hind legs and placed her kitten feet on Kai's chest. She then licked his face. Kai I was surprised to see lifted his hand and started to pet the adorable cat causing her to purr.  
  
"What do you know he's not heartless after all." Tyson said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm only kind to creatures who smart enough to appreciate it." Kai said. This caused another outburst from Tyson but was soon calmed by Max.  
  
We went home not to long after. It was now nine o'clock in our home and Kai was staring out the window while I gave Zelda some food and water. I then went to his side. "Rei there is something I need to tell you." I looked at him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Rei I love you more than anything in the world. If it weren't for you I would still be a cold heartless bastard." He turned to me a placed a hand against my face. "I wouldn't have much to live for. To tell the truth before you came into the picture I often thought of suicide. I need you Rei. I want you to be a part of my life forever." He then took out a box and handed it too me.  
  
I opened it and inside was a ring. "Will you marry me?" I heard. I stared at the ring for I don't know how long. "Rei?" I heard. I started to shake my head.  
  
"Yes, Kai. Yes I will marry you. I love you Kai and I want you to be a part of my life too." I felt my eyes water as he smiled down at me and then gave me a passionate kiss. I then heard a meow and I felt a furry thing rubbing against my leg. We both looked down and there was Zelda getting in the middle of us. We both laughed and then I picked her up and held her close. Kai held me close. Our strange yet loving family.  
  
Well what did you think? I meant to have this done sooner but I've been feeling like crap so sorry. And yes yes I know they do not allow same sex marriage licenses but a lot homosexuals are having marriages. I'm not completely stupid though I come pretty close. Well hope you liked it I'm going to go eat or something. Love ya,  
  
Screamarie. 


End file.
